


The Apple Pie Life

by LoveLeeLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLeeLady/pseuds/LoveLeeLady
Summary: A slice of Dean's apple pie life with you.AU where Dean moves to a totally different city after Sam falls into the pit. He didn't go to Lisa because of the connection to his old life. Sam never gets pulled out of the pit so Dean can live in peace.





	1. The First Slice

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had for a while now. Plus I could really use some Dean <3  
> Dean's last name is taken from Season 3 Episode 5 where Sam poses as Jimmy Page, a member of the band Led Zeppelin  
> Explicit sexual acts between consenting adults described. Contains graphic sexual scenes and explicit language. NO ONE BELOW 18 ALLOWED  
> y/n = Your Name  
> y/l/n = Your Last Name  
> n/n = Your Nickname  
> e/c = Eye Color  
> h/c = Hair Color  
> b/t = Body Type

_"Hello there. What can I get for you handsome?" I ask coming to a stop in front of the newest patron of the bar and smile sweetly. He looks up and I'm caught in his piercing green eyes. I feel my knees go weak for a moment before I regain control. I brush off the feeling as he starts to speak._

_"Shot of Jack." He spoke in a clipped tone that I could tell was hiding pain. I smile softly and set_ _a shot_ _glass down in front of him and pour out a shot. He quickly downs it and asks for another._

_"Whoa there cowboy. What ever it is, this won't help it." I say motioning to the bottle of Jack after I've poured him another shot. He glares up at me and downs the second as quickly as the first and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand._

_"Well it helps." He fiddles with the shot glass a bit and quickly throws down a $20 and walks out. I try to call out after him but he hustles to the door and leaves. I shake my head and my attention is taken by a regular asking for a refill._

_(*~(*~(*~(*~_ _(*~(*~(*~(*~(*~*)~*)~*)~*)~*)_ _~*)~*)~*)~*)_

_(*~(*~(One and a half Years Later)~*)~*)_

I sigh softly and hum as I feel strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello there handsome." I smile as Dean’s body presses close to mine and he buries his face in my neck and hair.

“Mmmm. Hello beautiful.” I shiver and bite my lip as his rough 5 o’clock shadow scrapes against my skin and heat pools in my lower stomach. I reach my arms back and melt into his wide frame as his left arm lowers to the hem of my tank top and he plays with it a bit as he hums and nuzzles his face into my neck.

“Dean please…” I breathed against his hold and shivered as he hiked my shirt up and ghosted his fingers along my stomach and between my breasts. He pulls the shirt over my head and his hands cup my breasts before starting to squeeze and caress them.

“God your tits are perfect y/n.” I feel his warm breath on my neck and I feel my nipples harden.

“Your nipples are hard too? I bet your soaked for me. Aren’t you?” He whispers and nips at my shoulder and neck softly as he trails the fingers of his left hand down my stomach towards my sweat pants tied at the waist. I shiver and bite my lip as he slides the strings loose and lets the material drop to the ground, leaving me in nothing but my blue lace panties. His right hand continues to play with both of my tits and he slowly slides his left middle finger beneath my panties and dips it between my slick folds.

“Fuck y/n! You waxed? You really want it huh?” He smirked devilishly and started to work my clit with his finger. I whimpered in pleasure, my ability to speak robbed by his talented fingers when we started.

“Tell me baby. Tell me how bad you want me.” He whispers and stops playing with my tits.

“Please Dean, I need you inside me. My pussy aches for you!” I whine and roll my hips into his, moaning at the feel of his hard cock trapped in his pants.

“Take me to the bedroom baby please. I need you now.” I pant and turn in his arms to palm his hard cock. He moaned and bit his lip as he gripped my hips tight and lifted me up to crash his lips down on mine. I moaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground myself against his erection. His grip on my hips tightened and he roughly kissed me as he carried me upstairs to our bedroom. He started to move down my neck and onto my chest with his kisses as he walked into our room and shut the door behind us. He gently laid me down on the bed and started to trail his kisses lower over my tits and down my stomach. He looks up at my face as he slowly hooks his fingers in the waist band of my panties and slowly teases the flesh there. I shiver and whine softly as he teases me.

“Dean please don’t tease me. Please...” I trail off and look down at him. He smiles and licks his lips as he grabs my panties and tears them off me as I moan loudly in pleasure. He brings my panties to his face and inhales the scent of my pussy. He bites his lip and tosses them to the side as he lowers his head to my soaked slit and slides his finger up and down it lightly while his warm breath hit the sensitive skin causing tremors to rock my body as I tried to rub against him for more pressure. He snickers and shakes his head.

“Such a little vixen you are n/n. Do you want me that bad?” He smiles and slowly slides his middle finger inside my wet pussy. I moan and my back arches as he slips it all the way in and starts to stretch me out a bit.

“Please Dean! Please fuck me!” I whine and buck my hips against his hand. He bites his lip as he stands and quickly slips off his shirt and pants. He crawls over to me and settles himself between my thighs and I smile as I run my fingers through his short hair.

“I love you Dean.” I blush bright red and press my lips into a thin line as the words slipped out of my mouth. Dean stops and slowly looks up at you.

“What did you say?” He whispers and stares into my eyes intently. I blush and look away as I continue to run my fingers through his hair. His hand comes up to grip my chin and gently turn my face to his.

“Tell me. What did you say. Please.” He sounded on the verge of begging. I look into his eyes and smile softly despite my nerves.

“I said, I love you.” I whisper and slide my hands down to hold his face softly.

“I love you Dean Page.” I say a bit louder and he smiles widely.

“I love you too y/n y/l/n.” He kisses me softly and aligns his stiff cock up to my needy and waiting pussy. I sigh and shiver as his thick length slides into me and stretches me out completely.

“Always so tight baby.” Dean moans and continues to slide in inch by inch until he is fully sheathed inside me. I moan and mewl in pleasure as he does and my fingers wrap in his hair.

“Now fuck me baby.” I demand as I tug firmly yet gently on his hair. He smiles sinfully and starts a brutal pace as he grips my hips tightly. He moans as he slams into me roughly and my back arches in pleasure. I moan and bite my lip as he reaches down to my clit with one hand and starts to rub my clit hard.

“Such a good little slut. God you’re so perfect n/n. So tight and always so wet for me. Cum apart on my cock princess. Cum for me.” He whispers and continues his brutal assault on my pussy and clit. I moan loud and soon I’m screaming out my orgasm and squirting all over his cock as I tremble with the force of my orgasm. Dean smiles and slows his pace but doesn't stop. He removes his finger from my clit and licks his fingers clean.

“Fuck. So good princess.” He murmurs and kisses my lips. I moan as I can taste my juices on his tongue and I roll my hips against his as he continues to thrust. I whine as he quickly pulls out and flips me on my stomach.

“Get on your knees.” He commands and I quickly obey, and arch my back so my belly is on the bed and my ass sticks up in the air. He hisses softly as he grips my hips tight again and slides quickly back inside. He settles deep and moans as he enjoys the heat of my pussy around him. I moan softly and wriggle my hips in anticipation. He growls softly and quickly pulls out and slams back in once before leaning over me and putting his lips to my ear.

“I’m going to make sure you feel good princess.” He whispers and I moan loud as he leans into me as he sits back up. He wraps his left hand around my hip and reaches to rub on my clit. His right hand presses against my upper back and he starts to thrust hard into me. I start to moan louder and louder as he thrusts into me evenly and soon I’m screaming his name and trembling as I try to hold back my orgasm.

“Ohh y/n I’m close.” Dean moans and starts to jerkily thrust into me.

“Oh Dean I’m so close! Please cum!” I gasp out and bite my lip as he grunts loud and pulls me tight against him. I moan loud as my orgasm rocks through me and makes me tremble around Deans cock.

“I love you y/n.” He says softly and I smile as he slips his softening cock out of me.

“I love you too Dean.” I sigh and roll over trying to keep most of the mess off the sheets. I stand up and hurry to the bathroom to clean up. I can hear Dean in the shower and I smile. Never in a million years did I think I would be with a barfly like Dean. Well I couldn’t really call him a barfly anymore. The first night he came into the bar he seemed a bit worse for wear but I ignored it seeing as he seemed to have his wits about him. After 2 weeks of watching him alone at the end of the bar he finally came in one night and smiled at me. A wide smile that left me breathless and blushing all night. He continued to flirt for a few more days before finally asking me out.

“What are you thinking about n/n?” I feel Deans lips against my ear and I smile softly as I roll into his chest.

“About how we met.” I whisper and I feel his chuckle vibrate in his chest as he wraps his arms around me a bit tighter. He holds me like that for a while before kissing the top of my head and shifting me away from him a bit so he can look down at my face.

“I’m starving. Would you enable my man-child tendencies and feed me? Pretty please?” He asks recalling my words from many occasions and almost begs for food. I glare at him for a moment as he gives me his best puppy dog face. I can’t help but smile and roll out of bed. I hum and stretch a bit as I reach to grab my robe from the dresser. I wrap it around my body and wrap my hair up in a loose bun before walking over to Dean on the bed and lean over him.

“You better love me for this.” I tease and he smiles widely.  
“Oh I do. I love you so much.” He pulls my head down and presses his lips to mine. I hum and respond to him as I close my eyes. I pull away and smile as I walk out of the bedroom door towards the kitchen.


	2. The Second Slice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asks y/n to marry him.  
> I know it's really short, I'm sorry. I just wanted to give y'all another chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's last name is taken from Season 3 Episode 5 where Sam poses as Jimmy Page, a member of the band Led Zeppelin  
> Explicit sexual acts between consenting adults described. Contains graphic sexual scenes and explicit language. NO ONE BELOW 18 ALLOWED  
> y/n = Your Name  
> y/l/n = Your Last Name  
> n/n = Your Nickname  
> e/c = Eye Color  
> h/c = Hair Color  
> b/t = Body Type

_(*~(*~_ _(10 Months_ _Later)~*)~*)_

“Keep your eyes closed!” Dean tells me sternly after catching me trying to peak at my surroundings. I huff and cross my arms.

“Well tell me where we’re going then. You know I hate surprises!” I say exasperated and I can feel his hands come up to cover my eyes.

“You will see soon enough. It took me 4 hours to set up and I’ll be damned if you spoil it early.” He says and chuckles as he brings me to a stop.

“Now open.” He says and takes his hands away from my eyes. I gasp and bring my hands up to cover my mouth as I look at the scene before me. A clearing in the forest with a large blanket spread out surrounded by candles, a cooler and a picnic basket. He smiles and takes one of my hands away from my mouth.

“You like?” He asks quietly.

“Dean I…. I love it. I love you.” I turn to him and throw my arms around his neck. I hold him tight and he breathes deeply as his arms wrap around me. We hold each other for a moment before he pulls away and leads me to the blanket by my hand. He sits me down and pours us both a glass of wine and I laugh when he sputters when he tries to take a sip.

“How do you drink this mess?” He groans and takes a swig from his ever present flask. I just shake my head and take a long drink from my own glass. He pulls out a few sandwiches and blushes as he informs me that this was the best he could do. I smile widely and start to eat without further comment. Soon we finish eating and we lay back to gaze up at the sky through the opening in the trees in a comfortable silence. After what seemed like hours Dean sits up and reaches into the basket and rummages around for a moment. He pulls something out and hold his hand behind his back as he turns to me. I sit up with a confused look on my face as I catch the scared look on his.

“Dean? Baby what’s wrong?” I ask a bit concerned as he looks at me.

“Nothing at all. I’m just really nervous.” He chuckles and breathes deeply. I look at him concerned as he collects his thoughts. He takes my left hand in his free one and looks into my eyes.

“y/n you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. Beautiful, funny, intelligent. I love you. And I would be the happiest man on earth if you would marry me.” He says and I gasp as he pulls out a beautiful diamond ring. I can feel tears pricking at my eyes as I nod and he slips the ring onto my finger. He wraps his strong arms around me as I cry happily into his chest.

“I love you so much Dean.” I whisper as I stare at my engagement ring.

“I love you too y/n.” He whispers as he buries his face into my neck.


End file.
